New England
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Despues de un terrible accidente el país de Inglaterra desaparecio de la fas de la tierra, años después, en una expedicion, América encuentra a Iggy, pero él ahora es un niño, ¿acaso la situacion se presenta en reversa? ¿Que clase de conflictos les esperan? USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, una historia que me encontré en un viejo USB y quise compartirla con ustedes.**

**Espero les guste**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 0: PROLOGO.

Año 2163. Diario de la humanidad.

Muchas cosas han pasado en estas últimas décadas, entre la expansión norteamericana, la sublevación del sur de áfrica, la pérdida del pequeño país del mar, además del acrecentamiento de Egipto y la pérdida de territorios de arabia, las guerras... Muchas cosas han pasado, mucha tecnología ha ayudado a los humanos al finalizar el siglo XXI, pero al iniciar del siglo XXII los humanos encontraron un material más precioso y más caro que el oro o el diamante, mucho más valioso, los territorios donde se encontraba han sido disputados de forma bélica por la Neo Unión Europea, la Nueva República Comunista Unida y el imperio estadounidense… entre otras cosa hay algo que el mundo a sentido, la separación del Reino Unido al desaparecer Inglaterra.

A mitades del siglo XXII, tras los muchos azotes de los mares a los países isleños Inglaterra y Japón decidieron unir sus tecnologías para poder fabricar un "seguro", un escudo que proteja a los países del inminente peligro… desgraciadamente y tal como hace un siglo paso con el panjandrum… las operaciones fallaron de una manera catastrófica y el precio fue la condena del país que desarrollaba los experimentos… Inglaterra desapareció de la faz de la tierra, Inglaterra, país de verdes campos y ciudades grises… desapareció entre el fuego y solo quedo las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue. Escocia y Gales de alguna manera sobrevivieron a lo que quiera que fuese lo que paso con solo perdidas y heridas mínimas… pero Inglaterra definitivamente ya no estaba.

El resto de los integrantes de Reino Unido y algunos países, como Japón y Estados Unidos buscaron algún indicio de Inglaterra, algo que les dijera que un país tan inmortal y tan viejo, que había sobrevivido a múltiples guerras, que había hecho un millar de cosas, que ese país… no hubiese desaparecido. Pero todo fue en vano, el lugar es inalcanzable para simples humanos, y a duras penas los países podían estar un periodo de tiempo relativamente normal en el calcinado lugar que alguna vez fue Inglaterra… y es que era increíble, Inglaterra había sobrevivido a todas las guerras, había estado en casi todos los conflictos, había hecho muchas cosas y… desapareció, por un "BOOM!" desapareció, era imposible, muchos países se negaban a creerlo… a creer que todo un país había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y es que aunque no es imposible que un país desaparezca tampoco es normal que lo haga de la noche a la mañana, en un ínfimo segundo.

Y lo cierto es que todos los países habían tenido algunas explosiones en sus territorios, el más recordado ejemplo era Ucrania y Japón, cuyas explosiones nucleares los ocasionaron los problemas más grabes, pero solo había sido un pedazo pequeño de su territorio, solo uno y les había traído grandes riesgos, y eso es lo que preocupaba a los países a los que Inglaterra les valía un bledo, ¿qué es lo que hizo para desaparecer un país de semejante territorio en un "ZAZ!"?

Y los superiores de cada país, con sus típicas mentes humanas y belicosas, deseando más de lo que tienen, deseaban poseer aquello que destruyo Inglaterra y así iniciar una guerra por más territorios…

Pero claro, años después se sintió que Inglaterra faltara, las cosas que él daba al mundo no eran nimiedades, pronto su ausencia afecto la economía americana, la japonesa y la nórdica, aparte de la de lo mismo integrantes del ex-Reino Unido, ya que ellos tenían relaciones más profundas con Inglaterra, no exactamente de manera intima, solo Japón Y Estados Unidos, los demás tenían una relación más bien comercial, y pronto, el mundo también lo sintió tras las cosas que solo Inglaterra producía, pero como era de esperarse, todos tuvieron que adaptarse, y estados unidos fue nuevamente destronado por la Nueva URSS, pero eso no podía importarle menos a América… bueno, a la gente y al presidente sí que les importaba, pero a él no, para él lo más importante de todo el mundo era Inglaterra, su hermano, su mentor, su protector, su rival, su compañero, su amigo… su amado… porque Estados Unidos lo amaba, desde que era pequeño amaba a Inglaterra, lo ha amado desde siempre, y apenas tenían una de las mejores relaciones del mundo… a penas se le iba a declarar y él iba a mostrarle una hermosa sonrisa llorosa y a aceptar, y después restablecer la "Special relacionship" como algo más que una relación amiga… Estados Unidos se sentía muy dependiente a Inglaterra a pesar de todo, y él sabía que Inglaterra también se sentía muy dependiente a él, era una extraña, retorcida, tergiversada y simbiótica relación… y él desapareció.

Estados Unidos ya no podía ser el mismo, ni su hermano, ni Japón o México lograban subirle el ánimo, ni sus famosas hamburguesas 0 grasa (las cuales desarrollo junto a Inglaterra), nada, es como si el mundo ya no le interesará… y era correcto, lo único que le importaba en el mundo, más que las deliciosas hamburguesas, los videojuegos, la comida chatarra, sus geniales películas, sus amigos, los extraterrestres, las fiestas, los comics, las vacaciones, la coca-cola, ser el héroe, más que todo de todo lo existente, todo junto… lo más importante era Inglaterra, Inglaterra de alguna manera lo mantuvo dependiente a él y se convirtió en lo más preciado de USA, y sin él en el mundo ya nada merecía la pena, ni sus estudios, ni sus desarrollos científicos y tecnológicos, ni sus amigos ni los extraterrestres… ya nada tenía sentido sin Inglaterra.

Y con la tecnología de esa época lograron desprender el calcificado y muerto país de Gales y Escocia, a los cuales, junto a Sealand, y los Irlandas, les afecto la pérdida de su hermano tan fuertemente como al gordo gringo… ¿pueden culparlos de querer desprender el dolor de sus vidas?... y aquello que alguna vez fue Inglaterra se deshizo en millones de pedazos que se hundieron en el mar, como los numerosos barcos de Inglaterra… seguro que le gustaría descansar en su amado mar…

Y queriéndolo o no, el mundo siguió girando, sin ser capaz de detenerse, siguió girando sobre su eje y en órbita por el sol, trayendo los días y las estaciones, y el mundo se recuperaba de la perdida tan grande que supuso fue Inglaterra, aunque muchos aun deseaban saber qué demonios fue lo que causo la pérdida del país.

Sealand, con su enorme territorio móvil se asentó en el lugar que antes tenía Inglaterra, siendo la primera anexión metálica de la historia, y es que ahora en lugar de pasar de Gales a Inglaterra, siendo ahora Gales a Sealand, de tierra a metal, Sealand se convirtió en el país robótico, ya hacia mucho que había sido un país gracias a Suecia, Inglaterra y Escocia. Las cosas volvían lentamente a la calma. Incluso Estados Unidos retomo sus actividades, compitiendo con China y Rusia el primer puesto.

Y así comienza la historia…

"_Aquellos que no aprenden de la historia, están condenados a repetirla."_

**Dudas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Críticas destructivas o constructivas? Todo es bienvenido, solo dejen su sexy review después del punto ;) **

**Chao~ .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola fans de este humilde fic, gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz:  
*TouchBad: muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo se, pobre Iggy, pero es necesario para la trama, nakanaide ne~, aquí la conti. Ciao~**

*** 77: Iggy desapareció, lo se, no no quiero que te de un ataque, esto es necesario para la trama! Waii, muchas gracias por amar mi prologo, espero el fic este a su altura X3, Vale, vale, ya aquí la continuación. Pues aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste. Ciao~**

***hana-kitsu: Aquí esta la continuación. Espero te guste XD Ciao~**

***ASABA-SAN: que alegría verte en un fic de hetalia XD, te encantan mis fic usuk? Grazie~ me esforzare para continuar los demás (y el de onii-chan) pero por motivos extraños no pude continuar los demás, luego lo hare! Estate atenta ne! Yo también amo el USUK, mi OTP XD, sip, Iggy a desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero despreocúpate, al rato lo encuentra el hero! Si! Iggy aparecerá chibi! Será exactamente al revés, y abran muchos problems! Aquí esta el siguiente capi! Espero lo disfrutes! Gracias por preocuparte, como vez ya estoy mucho mejor!  
Ciao~**

***Tsukino Ariasu: Yo también amo la idea de chibi Iggy en manos de Alfie~ por eso en el cumple de iggy subiré otra historia asi pero un tanto diferente XD Lo se, ellos son tan kawaii~ 3 Waii, esa frase es una de las que más me gustan, por eso la inclui, estoy feliz de que te gustara, no te dire más porque es spoiler. Aquí la conti! Espero te guste. Ciao~**

***Lokiloko: Gracias por amar mi prologo, espero el fic este a la altura Aquí la conti! Espero te guste! Ciao~**

***Shiro kokoro-chan: Espero que el fic este a la expectativa, espero te guste. Aquí esta el fic, espero te guste. Ciao~**

***hetalia love:Aquí la conti, espero te guste. Ciao ~**

**Aquí la continuación. Espero la disfruten. Creo que el fic será un poco shota, no se, que piensan?**

**DISCLAIMER: lo olvide en el prologo, pero los personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz, la idea es mia!**

**ENJOY!**

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( ) USUK ( )• •*´¨`*•.( )•

Capítulo I: Hallazgo.

Diario de la humanidad. Año 2215.

Las exploraciones en bases marinas eran algo que llamaba la atención del representante de Estados Unidos de América y líder de la Unión Americana, Alfred F. Jones. Y no es como si le interesase estar en lo profundo del océano donde yacen los (gulp) restos de Inglaterra, sino porque el océano era hermoso… y porque quería hacer un hotel en el fondo del mar. Y mientras vagaba en su elegante yate de expediciones vio una pequeña islita. Alfred sonrió, esa isla le recordaba a la que estaba junto a Hawaii, solo que esta era un poco más grande.

-Curtiz dile a Taison que descansemos en esa isla, hace buen tiempo y quiero descansar un poco, y recoger cocos –dijo infantilmente

-De acuerdo –dijo el otro hombre a su jefe, y para sí mismo agrego- esa no es una isla tropical –como siempre, su jefe no tenía una idea de la geografía del mundo.

Pronto la inmensa embarcación se dirigió a la isla que era bastante grande, pero no tanto a comparación de muchas otras.

Una vez en lo suficientemente cerca bajaron en barcas para acercarse a la isla.

Alfred pensó por un rato que si esta sensación era parecida a la que Inglaterra sentiría en su época de piratas, claro que ellos no tenían la necesidad de detenerse, porque contaban con maquinas a propulsión que podían cruzar el pacifico en muy poco tiempo, pero Alfred a veces solía hacer esas cosas, a la "antigua", incluso iba vestido de forma… formal, y aunque su gente no lo entendía, el se vestía así porque a Inglaterra… a Arthur Kirkland gustaba verlo vestido así, tan elegante. Aunque solo llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camiseta de manga larga blanca y un chaleco negro y su inseparable chaqueta marrón con un 50 en la espalda, se acostumbraba poco a poco, y aquellos que conocieron a Inglaterra sabían la razón del rubio de ojos azules para vestir así, se sentía más cerca de su amado.

Cuando llegaron a tierra pronto sus hombres fueron a explorar.

Alfred saco su dispositivo digital, una especie de celular que combinaba muchas cosas, y entonces activo el GPS y rastreo la isla.

-¿Algo va mal señor Alfred? –pregunto un muchacho rubio y pecoso.

-¿Eh? –murmuro distraído- no te preocupes Pitt, es solo que las islas bajo mando de algún país están rastreadas en los GPS… pero esta isla ni siquiera aparece en el mapa.

-Ah –dijo el cómo en broma- quizá sea nueva.

Alfred lo vio sorprendido.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya sabe señor, algunas acumulaciones de tierra se alinean en montículos que pueden llegar a sobresalir del nivel del mar con la ayuda de las placas tectónicas y todo eso, quizá la isla apareció desde hace poco –dijo sonriendo mientras cargaba alguna fruta.

-Es verdad –dijo un hombre robusto, con bigote cano y bonachón- es probable que naciera de la noche a la mañana eh Pitt.

Los hombres a su alrededor se rieron y Pitt se sonrojo, pero Alfred quedo estupefacto.

-Es verdad señor, ¿Por qué no reclama la isla como suya? Si ni siquiera aparece en los mapas es porque somos los primeros en ella, ¿verdad? –dijo Pitt, superando su bochorno- Puede tener otra isla bajo su control, ya sabe lo importantes que son para nuestra visión oceánica.

-¡Auch! –grito alguien de su tripulación.

Todos voltearon.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Mark? –pregunto otro de sus hombres.

Mark apareció entre los árboles.

-Esto –mostro una flor, roja como la sangre y con diminutas espinas- esta cosa me corto la mano.

-Si seras baboso –dijo otro de sus hombres.

-¡Wow! –Pitt la vio asombrado- ¿de dónde la sacaste Mark?

-Eh, de una matorral o algo así, hay muchísimas, ¿por qué?

-Porque la vi en los libros de "flora en extinción", es una rosa.

-Wow –todos miraron maravillados esa flor, las rosas eran muy raras y muy valiosas, si habían más con seguridad podrían dejar de trabajar con todo el dinero que pagarían.

-Es hermosa verdad, señor… ¿Alfred? –pero Alfred ya no estaba.

Y es que tan solo le basto cinco segundos para darse cuenta de que la flor era una rosa, las favoritas de Inglaterra, así que, pero era imposible, aun así se separo de su grupo y salió a correr por toda la isla, era de vida o muerte.

Pronto vio un matorral, de rosas rojas, verdes y azules, las mismas que de alguna forma crecían naturalmente en Inglaterra a principios del siglo pasado.

Alfred respiro agitado y con ambas manos se llevo el copete para atrás.

-Tranquilo Alfred, las rosas crecen en todo el mundo, con demasiada dificultad, pero lo hacen, que aquí lo hagan no significa que… ¡AUCH! –una flecha se le había incrustado en la pierna.

-Maldición -y abrió los ojos sorprendidos, era una flecha ¿en qué siglo estaban? Y sus ojos se le iluminaron.

Y volteo a los arboles, en busca de él, de que saliera y le gritará que tardo siglos en encontrarlo, que lo estaba esperando… todo se pondrían felices.

.¡Inglaterra! –grito fuertemente, tanto que hasta le lastimo la garganta, pero un héroe no siente dolor, y menos cuando se trata de su persona amada.

Y vio un conejito, se extraño, ¿por qué aparecía un conejo? ¿Serian imaginaciones suyas…? No, en definitiva no, esa flecha fue lanzada por alguien sin duda, y nadie usaba flechas más que para los juegos olímpicos… pero, ¿se estaría auto convenciendo?, era imposible que Inglaterra sobreviviera a _eso_, ¿serian entonces náufragos? Era probable, quizá solo se estaba dando alas, después de todo, Inglaterra ya no…

-¡AUCH! –exclamo de nuevo, otra flecha se le incrusto en la otra pierna.

Y se escucho el ruido de las ramas y los arbustos… y frente a él…

-In… gla… terra… -murmuro mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le venían a los ojos.

Frente a él estaba un niño, rubio y de cabello largo, muy largo, y también desordenado, con grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, como la madreselva, piel blanca como la nieve, tan pequeñito y acompañado por un conejo, iba desnudo, pero lo que lo hizo reconocerlo fueron las inconfundibles y grandes cejas que tenía.

Tomo el arco y una flecha, ambos hechos de madera, pero el hilo quien sabe de donde lo saco.

-No sé quién es Inglaterra… –hablaba inglés, la emoción de Alfred salía por sus ojos, temblando de la más pura felicidad- pero tú eres un extraño… -su voz era sin duda la de Inglaterra, más infantil, obviamente considerando que Inglaterra era un niño- y estas en mis tierras… –Alfred quería correr y abrazarlo- y me desharé de ti y… ¡ALÉJATE! –grito el mini cuando el hombre adulto le salió rápidamente, asustándolo, y lo asfixiaba como anaconda… léase, le estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-Iggy, Iggy -le llamaba a lágrimas vivas, mientras restregaba su mejilla junto al infante, el cual parecía asfixiarse por el fuerte abrazo y una extraña sensación de comodidad y protección junto a él.

Alfred lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, teniendo miedo de que fuera una ilusión como tantas otras, y aunque fuera un niño, sin duda era Inglaterra… y luego se sonrojo como los famosos tomates de Toño, Arthur estaba desnudo… y el abrazando a un niño así, y…

Se separo rápidamente, el niño casi cae, pero Alfred lo sostuvo de los hombros.

-¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿y tu ropa Iggy?

-¿Q-q-q-qué quieres d-d-d-decir?, n-n-n-no te entiendo –dijo el ojiverde muy rojo también.

-Ropa, ropa –dijo Alfred, señalando su propia ropa.

-No tengo "ropa" –y Arthur se cubrió sus pequeñas partes nobles de niño, pensando que quizá estaba mal, como sus amigas hadas le decían, pero él no quería que Brownie lo vistiera, a él le gustaba estar desnudo y sentir el aire en sus partes…. Tal vez no fue buena idea.

-Oh -Alfred se saco su amada chaqueta y se la puso a Arthur, cubriéndolo apropiadamente, y le sonrió, realmente amaba como se veía su chamarra en él, en su Iggy.

-Ven, Arthie –le dijo, cargándolo, el pequeño trataba de luchar, pero Alfred lo abrazo fuertemente- vamos a casa –y beso su frente con ternura.

Ahora que el destino le daba una nueva oportunidad para estar con su amado… no lo dejaría jamás.

"_El amor es la cadena que nos une los unos a los otros"_

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( ) USUK ( )• •*´¨`*•.( )•

**Dudas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Críticas destructivas o constructivas? Todo es bienvenido, solo dejen su sexy review después del punto ;) **

**Chao~ .**


End file.
